Inconscient incarné
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Alors que Dean se décide à ouvrir un bouquin, lui, Sam et Castiel se retrouvent à devoir gérer une personne inattendue... Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Ils le découvriront bien assez vite.


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà pour vous un nouvel OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps et qui n'a pas voulu me lâcher du week-end :) Je crois que c'est un peu parti en cacahuète, mais j'avais besoin de ça xD**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas :)**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Spoilers: Aucun !**

 **Je dédicace cet OS à Angelyoru qui me l'a inspiré suite à une conversation hautement philosophique :D**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Inconscient incarné**

Sa tête le lançait horriblement et il était persuadé que l'explosion qui résonnait encore au fin fond de sa boîte crânienne l'avait rendu partiellement sourd. Bon sang. Il le savait pourtant. Ne jamais, _jamais_ , ouvrir un bouquin des Hommes de Lettres sans être certain de ce qu'il contenait ! Il se souvenait vaguement avoir récupéré un ouvrage sur une des étagères, d'avoir tourné les premières pages avant d'être brutalement projeté en arrière, une soudaine déflagration le frappant de plein fouet. Et il avait mal. L'arrière de sa tête avait sans aucun doute frappé quelque chose. Il se redressa en grognant et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, refoulant la douleur. Il distingua deux silhouettes et cligna des paupières pour faire la mise au point. Sam et Castiel étaient debout et complètement… Pétrifiés. Les yeux de son petit frère étaient écarquillés alors que la tête de l'ange était penchée sur le côté, arborant son habituelle expression confuse. Mais, et c'est ce qui intrigua Dean, aucun d'eux ne semblait le regarder lui. Curieux, il suivit leur regard en se frottant machinalement le crâne dont la douleur déclinait. Il retint un hoquet de surprise.

A ses côtés, une jeune femme, les cheveux châtains ébouriffés, se massait également le crâne, les yeux fermés, une grimace de souffrance peinte sur son visage. Bon, si ce n'était que ça, ça pourrait aller. Mais elle était complètement _nue_. Et voir une femme nue au milieu de trois chasseurs, pardon, deux chasseurs et un ange, ce n'était pas du tout la meilleure façon de se concentrer. Sam rougit et finit par détourner la tête, Castiel fronça encore plus les sourcils et Dean observait la jeune femme avec des yeux de poisson mort. C'était quoi encore ce plan foireux ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil appréciateur au corps nu assis sur le sol avant de se fustiger mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de mater ! Il se racla la gorge fort peu discrètement et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient vert émeraude. Exactement comme ceux de Dean. Un peu perdue, elle observa rapidement les environs avant de s'arrêter sur le chasseur à ses côtés, et une expression sidérée, exact reflet de celle de l'aîné des Winchester, s'inscrivit sur ses traits.

« Dean ? »

L'interpellé ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand elle s'approcha pour lui toucher la joue.

« C'est bien toi ? » interrogea-t-elle prudemment

Dean hocha la tête mécaniquement, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

« C'est… C'est… C'est GENIAL ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en souriant, ignorant la crispation qui le saisit.

« Depuis le temps que je veux communiquer avec toi et que tu m'envoies bouler, putain c'est super de pouvoir parler avec toi ! » continua-t-elle avec enthousiasme

Les trois hommes, médusés, la regardaient comme si elle était complètement cinglée.

« Mais bordel t'es qui toi ? » finit par demander Dean une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole

Elle s'éloigna un peu et sourit encore plus.

« Mais ton inconscient Dean chéri. » répondit-elle simplement

Le chasseur ouvrit la bouche. Pardon ?

« Mais si, tu sais ? enchaîna-t-elle devant son expression incrédule, Cette partie de ton esprit que tu refuses d'écouter. Eh bien tu sais quoi, maintenant je peux te dire tout ce que je veux sans que tu fasses comme si je n'existais pas ! »

Elle avait vraiment l'air emballée, et cela les effraya.

« Dean, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » finit par s'enquérir l'ange, recouvrant lui aussi peu à peu ses esprits

En l'entendant, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Elle l'observa un millième de seconde avant de lui décocher un sourire ravageur.

« Salut beau gosse ! »

Elle se redressa et embrassa sans préavis l'ange qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, le tout sous le regard consterné des deux frères.

« Mais elle fait quoi, _là_? » rugit Dean dont la vision d'un Castiel embrassé par cette tarée tendait à le faire sortir de ses gonds

La jeune femme se sépara joyeusement de l'ange qui semblait s'être tétanisé et accorda toute son attention au chasseur.

« Bah quoi ? Je rêve de faire ça depuis un bail. »

Dean se leva à son tour, aidé par son frère qui était également sorti de sa torpeur.

« Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?! Eloigne toi. Tu ne le connais même pas ! »

Sa fureur augmentait sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Couplée à son incompréhension flagrante, elle n'était réellement pas belle à voir. Et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle devait se montrer plus claire.

« Tu ne m'as pas écoutée ? Je suis ton in-cons-cient ! répéta-t-elle en articulant clairement, Ce qui veut dire… »

Elle fit un pas vers Dean qui recula instinctivement.

« Que j'ai passé presque quarante ans là-de-dans. » ajouta-t-elle en plantant son index sur le front du chasseur, appuyant chaque syllabe d'un mouvement de doigt

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ne quittant pas son sourire.

« Donc, objectivement, tout ce que tu as vécu, je l'ai vécu. Alors oui, je connais Cass… »

A son dernier mot, elle accorda toute son attention à l'ange qui fronça les sourcils devant l'étrange lueur qui brillait au fond de ces prunelles vertes… Un frisson parcourut sa grâce.

« Et il encore plus craquant en vrai, se permit d'elle d'ajouter, Et ces yeux, mon dieu… Ca le rend particulièrement sex… Mpfff ?! »

Le dernier mot mourut sur sa bouche que Dean, les joues étrangement rougies, venait de recouvrir violemment, la dissuadant d'un regard meurtrier de prononcer le moindre mot de plus. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de rouler des yeux. Ah oui c'est vrai. Le déni…

« Un mot de plus et je t'égorge. » murmura-t-il dangereusement

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu, et peut-être légèrement sceptique, avant de se dégager de la poigne du chasseur.

« Tu crois sincèrement pouvoir faire taire ton inconscient ? T'es plus futé que ça non ? s'amusa-t-elle alors que les prunelles vertes l'incendiaient silencieusement

\- Hum… se permit d'intervenir Sam, redevenu maître de ses émotions, Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de continuer cette conversation une fois qu'on sera tous en… Etat ? »

Il lança un regard explicite à la jeune femme qui semblait légèrement perplexe avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son corps toujours dénudé.

« Oh… C'est le fait que je sois nue qui te gêne Sammy ? Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas y attacher une grande importance, je ne suis qu'une partie de l'esprit de Dean. Je ne suis pas une personne à proprement parler.

\- Certes, répondit Sam en se raclant la gorge, évitant toujours consciencieusement de poser ses yeux sur autre chose que le visage de la jeune femme, Mais le fait est que… Tu restes une femme. Et nue. Crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'habilles… Ca… Aiderait… »

Elle soupira pour la forme et allait demander qu'on lui prête quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un tissu doux et chaud se poser gentiment sur ses épaules. Surprise, elle observa Castiel qui ne semblait pas vouloir détourner son regard du sien. Et qui venait de lui prêter son trench-coat. Instinctivement, elle resserra les pans du vêtement autour d'elle, offrant un doux sourire et un regard rayonnant à l'ange qui sembla rosir. Légèrement.

« Merci beaucoup Cass… » souffla-t-elle avant d'enfouir son nez dans le tissu et un soupir de contentement lui échappa sous le regard perdu des hommes présents

Le silence s'éternisa avant qu'elle ne daigne relever les yeux, un sourire de bien-être toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« Cass, je t'ai déjà dit que tu sentais l'orage ? interrogea-t-elle, uniquement focalisée sur l'ange

\- Pardon ? répondit celui-ci après quelques secondes

\- Oui, l'orage. Cette odeur si particulière que prend l'air, chargé d'électricité, de chaleur mêlée à la fraîcheur de la pluie. »

Castiel cligna des yeux et lança un regard perdu aux chasseurs, ne sachant définitivement pas comment réagir.

« Et j'adore, continua-t-elle, indifférente à l'air effaré des deux frères, C'est peut-être très con comme remarque, mais je trouve que ça te va bien. Puissant, imprévisible, céleste… Ouais. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu en imposais. Que tu sois ange ou humain, t'as toujours eu un charisme de dingue. Vraiment. Je me fous pas de ta gueule. Et quand tu t'énerves… Sérieusement, ça me… »

Une nouvelle fois, Dean s'était précipité vers elle, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase, ignorant son grognement frustré contre sa main. Parce que si cette fille était bien ce qu'elle disait, à savoir son putain d'inconscient, il était absolument hors de question qu'il la laisse parler à tort et à travers.

« Bref, reprit Sam en observant la jeune femme qui levait les yeux au ciel, toujours bâillonnée, Je crois qu'on devrait… On devrait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe exactement. Et il faudrait que… Euh… Tu… Tu veux qu'on t'appelle comment d'ailleurs ? »

Elle l'observa avec attention, remarquant qu'il attendait sa réponse, et elle se permit de lancer un regard entendu à Dean qui l'empêchait toujours de s'exprimer.

« Dean, soupira Sam, Laisse-la parler s'il te plaît.

\- Tu déconnes j'espère ? s'insurgea le concerné, Elle va encore nous balancer des conneries et…

\- Dean, se mêla Castiel, Laisse-la parler. »

Le ton intransigeant ne laissa place à aucune forme de contestation et Dean relâcha à contrecœur la jeune femme qui observa l'ange avec un peu trop d'intérêt.

« C'est dingue l'autorité que tu as, lâcha-t-elle admirative, Ta voix est tellement… Ouah. Je me demande si tu serais aussi dominant dans une chambre… Je suis sûre que le sexe avec toi doit être explosif et… »

Elle fut encore interrompue par un Dean qui virait au rouge pivoine alors que Sam arborait un étrange petit sourire de connivence et que Castiel semblait toujours aussi perdu. Agacée cette fois, elle repoussa la main de l'aîné des Winchester avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bon, mec, ça suffit maintenant. Tu pourras pas me museler à chaque fois !

\- Tant que tu tiendras pas ta langue de toi-même, je le ferai, gronda le chasseur, Réponds à la question. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment avant qu'elle ne soupire et ne se tourne vers Sam.

« C'est évident non ? Appelle moi Dean, proposa-t-elle sans sourciller, Je fais partie de lui aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Euh… hésita Sam, Je veux bien que tu sois… L'inconscient de mon frère mais, pour moi, tu restes une femme. Alors, si je pouvais éviter de t'appeler comme lui, je crois que ce serait plus simple. »

Elle haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Alors Deana dans ce cas, offrit-elle, On évitera de confondre. Mais ne vous étonnez quand même pas si je réagis lorsque vous direz Dean. »

Sam hocha la tête, en même temps que Castiel, alors que son frère semblait s'appliquer à ne regarder personne, les rougeurs toujours perceptibles au creux de son cou.

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, reprit Sam, Deana, est-ce que tu peux… Aller t'habiller ? Genre vraiment t'habiller ? »

Elle posa son regard sur chacun des hommes présents et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Bon très bien. Dean, je me sers chez toi alors. » informa-t-elle avant de sortir de la bibliothèque et de disparaître subitement, laissant les chasseurs et l'ange dans un silence pesant

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant de longues, très longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Dean explose.

« Mais pourquoi mon inconscient est une putain de gonzesse ?! »

oOo

Assis sur l'un des canapés du salon, Sam feuilletait les pages du livre que son frère avait malencontreusement ouvert, les plongeant ainsi dans cette situation pour le moins… Etrange. Il avait demandé à Dean de lui expliquer les circonstances de l'incident, et avait donc récupéré l'ouvrage responsable de l'apparition de Deana, avant de solliciter l'aide de Castiel. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait des résidus de magie enfermée dans les pages, et qu'elle avait très certainement dû se libérer quand le livre avait été lu. Et désormais, il essayait de chercher une solution à leur problème, à savoir comment renvoyer l'inconscient de Dean là où il devrait être. C'est-à-dire au plus profond de sa tête. Cependant, il devait avouer que cette situation l'amusait. Dean, le roi du déni, se trouvait confronté, sans aucun moyen réel de les faire taire, à ses pensées les plus profondes. Et il pressentait que cela pourrait être utile d'une certaine manière. Il en avait plus qu'assez de voir son aîné se cacher derrière des montagnes de mensonges, pour éviter de se dévoiler.

« Tu trouves quelque chose Sam ? » s'enquit Dean, manquant de le faire sursauter sous la surprise

Il attendit que son cœur se calme un peu avant de lui répondre.

« Rien pour l'instant… avoua-t-il, Il s'agit simplement d'un traité de psychologie. Rien de surnaturel dedans. Aucune mention de séparation entre l'être et l'inconscient. Aucun moyen de renvoyer Deana dans ta tête frangin. »

Ledit frangin grogna en se laissant lourdement tomber aux côtés de son cadet.

« D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu la laisses sans surveillance, reprit Sam, Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Castiel si tu n'es pas là pour la faire taire… » remarqua-t-il, espiègle

Dean secoua la tête pour toute réponse.

« J'ai dit à Castiel de ne plus poser une plume au bunker tant qu'elle serait là, expliqua-t-il rapidement, J'ai pas envie que… »

Il se tut soudainement, pas forcément très emballé à l'idée de donner ses motivations à son frère.

« Pas envie que quoi ? l'encouragea celui-ci, amusé

\- Que rien du tout, se braqua le chasseur, Je trouve que c'est juste plus prudent qu'il ne soit pas là pour le moment.

\- Bien sûr Dean, se moqua allègrement Sam, Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce que tu t'obstines tant à lui cacher. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils et dévisagea son frère. Il essayait de lui dire quoi là ? Il observa le rictus de Sam, ses yeux moqueurs et cette lueur si reconnaissable. Celle qui disait _Nous savons parfaitement de quoi je parle, arrête de faire semblant_. Il jura que son sang se figeait dans ses veines une brève seconde avant de se reprendre.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » asséna-t-il simplement

Sam haussa un sourcil, loin d'être dupe, avant d'observer quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule de son frère.

« Ok très bien Dean. Ha et, si ça t'intéresse, je crois que Castiel est en train de discuter avec Deana.

\- Quoi ?! »

Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, Dean se releva et se tourna pour voir avec une appréhension grandissante son inconscient, un sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne pouvait que qualifier d'aguicheur, et l'ange, les joues rosies (Rosies ?!), en pleine conversation. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que Castiel n'avait pas compris dans « Reste en dehors du coup tant que je ne t'appelle pas ! ». D'un pas rageur, il s'approcha d'eux.

« Cass ! Je t'avais dit de…

\- Je sais Dean, le coupa immédiatement l'ange, penaud, Mais j'étais persuadé que c'était toi qui m'appelais et… »

Il baissa les yeux, prêt à subir les foudres de son protégé quand Deana reprit la parole.

« Arrête ta comédie s'il te plaît, se plaignit-elle, C'est moi qui l'ai appelé. T'as peut-être pas envie de le voir, mais c'est pas mon cas. J'ai toujours envie de savoir qu'il est à côté de moi. Ca me rassure. Alors, quand j'ai compris qu'il était absent, oui, j'ai décidé de l'appeler. Que ça te plaise ou pas.

\- Et tu es venu Cass… cracha Dean, essayant d'ignorer cette étrange morsure au fond de son cœur

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu, osa l'ange, Parce que l'âme qui m'a appelé, c'était la tienne et… »

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai appelé, s'obstina-t-il à dire, C'est Deana et…

\- Et on partage la même âme, Winchester. » gronda Deana

Interloqué par la rage qu'il sentait dans la voix de la jeune femme, il se tut.

« T'as imprimé que j'étais ton inconscient ou pas ? reprit-elle, acerbe, Je suis une part de ton âme. Une part de _toi._ Je suis ce que tu es. Je pense ce que tu penses. Alors, avant de t'en prendre, encore une fois, à une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, pour toi, pour nous, comme tu préfères, réfléchis ! Tu me vois comme un être à part. Castiel me voit comme une continuité de toi. Ce que je suis bordel ! Alors ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir répondue. Pour lui, c'est comme s'il te répondait à toi ! »

Elle reprit sa respiration avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Foutue jalousie de mes deux, murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même, Jaloux de lui-même. Mais quel abruti. »

Dean fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard assassin qu'elle lui lançait.

« Cass, continua-t-elle alors en s'adressant à l'ange, Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes pour le moment. Sinon, je nous connais, tu vas encore t'en prendre plein la gueule. Sans raison. »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils et passa ses prunelles de Dean à Deana, le premier semblant hésiter entre colère et incompréhension, la deuxième clairement désabusée. Il devait reconnaître que cette situation lui était un peu étrange. Pour lui, ces deux êtres n'en formaient qu'un. Et il avait du mal à réaliser que ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux était l'exact reflet du combat intérieur que menait en permanence son protégé…

« Très bien, abdiqua-t-il, Je vais y aller alors… »

Elle lui fit un doux sourire. Un sourire si tendre, si concerné, qu'il jura que sa grâce ronronnait. Et il n'était même pas étonné. Combien fois avait-il voulu voir ce sourire sur les lèvres de Dean ? Un sourire bienveillant et sincère rien que pour lui… Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser à nouveau et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Parce que pour lui, ce n'était pas simplement les lèvres d'une femme contre les siennes. C'était une partie de l'âme de Dean qui cherchait à se rapprocher de lui… Et s'il avait d'abord été perturbé par la matérialisation en chair et en os de l'inconscient de son protégé, restant alors étrangement hermétique à ses propos, il avait ensuite eu tout le loisir de les assimiler… Et il était plus que ravi de ce que Deana avait révélé, dans ses paroles, ses gestes, ou cette façon qu'elle avait de mettre ses sentiments à nu. Parce qu'elle lui avait donné de l'espoir. Même plus que de l'espoir. La certitude que les sentiments qu'il avait fini par développer envers son protégé, cet humain qu'il avait choisi envers et contre tout, étaient partagés… Elle avait mis fin à de longs et douloureux mois de doute et de souffrance muette…

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« A plus Cass… Ton petit cul va me manquer… »

Elle eut un sourire resplendissant alors qu'elle décochait un clin d'œil à un ange qui s'était à nouveau empourpré avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes.

« Il aurait pu au moins dire au revoir… » maugréa Dean pour combler le silence qui semblait vouloir s'éterniser

Deana se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Tu sais quand même que tu aurais pu le faire toi-même ? demanda-t-elle, oscillant entre impatience et dépit, Le choper par la cravate, l'embrasser comme tu en rêves depuis un bail, et profiter de la chaleur de son corps ? »

Il sentit le feu envahir à nouveau ses joues sous l'insinuation.

« De quoi tu parles ? aboya-t-il, clairement sur la défensive, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point les propos de la jeune femme le touchaient

\- Sérieusement ? Tu veux encore jouer à ça ? Avec _moi ?_ T'es vraiment désespérant. »

Elle soupira à nouveau avant qu'un léger sourire joueur n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres malgré tout.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? L'embrasser, c'est génial. C'est… Electrique. Encore plus qu'avec Cassie. Et en même temps… C'est juste le sentiment d'être parfaitement à ma place. Et quand je sens son corps contre le mien… J'ai juste envie de le toucher. De prendre tout ce qui est à ma portée. De lui prouver par tous les moyens possibles à quel point il compte pour moi… A quel point je l'…

\- Ta gueule ! Juste ta gueule ! » s'écria Dean

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, le défiant silencieusement d'en dire plus, ne se démontant pas face aux prunelles vertes qui semblaient vouloir la réduire en cendres. Elle était prête à jurer qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il ne fit que se détourner et sortir en trombe du salon, pour partir elle ne savait trop où. Même si elle se doutait fortement qu'il allait trouver refuge dans sa chambre, certainement aux côtés d'une bouteille de whisky.

« Tu sais, le harangua-t-elle alors qu'il entreprenait de disparaître, Je te l'ai déjà dit un bon millier de fois, mais je vais le redire encore, si tu veux quelque chose, PRENDS-LE ! »

Elle entendit le claquement rageur d'une porte et elle sourit quand elle croisa le regard entendu de Sam qui n'avait pas manqué l'échange. Elle s'approcha de lui, se laissa tomber à ses côtés, retenant un énième soupir et il la regarda avec attention. Ses cheveux châtains, ses tâches de rousseur, ses yeux verts, la chemise en flanelle et le jean délavé qu'elle avait piqués, bien trop grands pour elle, mais qui semblait pourtant lui aller à la perfection…

« Je vais le tuer un jour, fit-elle simplement remarquer, ramenant l'attention de Sam sur elle

\- On sera deux dans ce cas » lui confirma celui-ci

Elle laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire en se laissant aller au fond du canapé, ne lâchant pas son interlocuteur du regard.

« Tu nous as percés à jour n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par dire, plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation

\- Je connais Dean, avoua Sam, Il peut tromper beaucoup de monde sur ses sentiments, lui le premier, mais pas moi. Et toi, tu n'as fait que confirmer tout ça. »

Deana sourit largement et, se redressant, elle ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du cadet des Winchester.

« T'es vraiment doué Sammy, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'on est plus transparent que ce qu'il croit. Il a besoin de ça. Qu'on lui foute un bon coup de pied au cul…

\- C'est une bonne chose que tu sois apparue alors. »

Elle acquiesça avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au livre que tenait toujours Sam entre ses mains. Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques instants avant de prendre une profonde inspiration sous le regard curieux de la jeune femme.

« D'ailleurs, je me demandais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es apparue sous la forme d'une femme ? Si tu es une part de Dean, tu aurais dû lui ressembler, non ? »

Il devait avouer que depuis que son frère l'avait fait remarquer, il s'interrogeait aussi sur les raisons qui avait fait que son inconscient se soit indéniablement révélé féminin. Elle sourit, ses prunelles brillant d'un éclat espiègle teinté de tristesse malgré tout.

« La réponse n'est pas si compliquée tu sais. Les sentiments, les discussions à cœur ouvert, il ne supporte pas. Tous ces moments « gonzesse » comme il se plait à les appeler. Tout ce qui le touche de près ou de loin, tout ce dont il refuse de parler… Il intériorise et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'associer à ces fameux « moments gonzesses ». Résultat… »

Elle se désigna d'une main.

« Il matérialise son inconscient par une femme. Je suis l'incarnation même de tout ce qui le fait flipper. Et ce qu'il ne veut pas affronter. »

Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

« Mais il faudra qu'il le fasse un jour. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

Ils laissèrent le silence retomber entre eux.

« Tu crois que tu arriveras à lui ouvrir les yeux ? » s'enquit finalement Sam

Deana le dévisagea.

« C'est pas tant lui ouvrir les yeux, le reprit-elle, C'est lui faire accepter. Et faire taire ses angoisses très certainement infondées. »

Sam pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

« Lesquelles ? interrogea-t-il

\- Que tu le juges parce qu'il est tombé fou amoureux d'un ange. Non pardon, d'un ange incarné dans un homme. Et aussi peur que Cass ne ressente pas la même chose. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il l'envoie autant bouler ? Il a la trouille à l'idée de le laisser franchir ses barrières et qu'il n'en résulte qu'un nouveau cœur brisé.

\- Mais je m'en fous que ce soit un ange, un homme ou que sais-je ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est…

\- Qu'on soit heureux, le coupa-t-elle en souriant doucement, Mais même le bonheur il l'a refourgué au fin fond de sa tête… Il ne s'en estime pas digne. »

Le chasseur observa avec une peine croissante la jeune femme, l'inconscient de son frère, qui s'ouvrait à lui sans chercher à porter un masque. Et même s'il avait tendance à deviner ce qui se cachait sous la carapace de Dean, l'entendre était autrement plus douloureux.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est…

\- Sam. Je suis son inconscient. Ses pensées les plus profondes. Les plus enfouies. Et les plus dangereuses. Je ne _pense pas_. Je _sais_. On est comme ça, quoi que l'on veuille faire croire. »

Ils se turent à nouveau, elle ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, lui refermant son livre en soupirant.

« Fais ce que tu peux. Pour l'aider. Il en a besoin… souffla-t-il

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Ca fait des années que j'essaie de lui faire entendre raison. Mais il est passé maître du déni. »

Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Merci d'être là Sammy… J'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux. Mais la vérité, c'est que sans toi, sans Cass, je crois que je n'aurais pas de raison de me battre. »

Le chasseur observa, effaré, la jeune femme qui avait planté ses prunelles dans les siennes.

« Je suis fière de toi Sammy. Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. »

Il esquissa un léger sourire et ébouriffa à son tour les cheveux de Deana qui se débattit pour la forme.

« Je commence à le comprendre. »

Elle sourit à son tour et laissa Sam la prendre dans ses bras.

oOo

A la fin de la journée, Dean daigna enfin sortir de sa solitude. Au départ, s'il s'était enfermé pour ne pas avoir à croiser… _l'autre,_ il avait rapidement réalisé qu'il prenait sans nul doute un risque inconsidéré en la laissant vadrouiller dans le bunker, sans pouvoir la gérer, la faire taire, ou l'empêcher d'asséner des vérités qu'il aurait aimé garder pour lui. Mais après quelques verres, il s'était subitement demandé si la laisser s'exprimer à tout va n'était peut-être pas finalement la solution à ses soucis de communication… Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il y avait énormément de choses qu'il préférait taire, à lui comme aux autres. Cela lui semblait la solution la plus simple. La solution de facilité. Ou de la lâcheté, lui disait encore cette petite voix au fin fond de sa tête. La matérialisation de Deana ne l'avait pas fait disparaître… Deux petites voix pour le prix d'une. Ô joie.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pourrait quand même pas rester enfermé pour échapper à… Lui-même en fin de compte. Il n'allait pas arrêter de vivre à cause d'elle. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps où elle resterait là. Peut-être que la situation était partie pour durer ! Il savait également que, dans ce cas, il n'arriverait pas à supporter d'être sans cesse contrecarrer par son inconscient qui semblait ouvertement en conflit avec lui. Malgré l'angoisse d'être confronté à ses pensées les plus indicibles, il avait fini par se convaincre de la bonne chose à faire. Il fallait qu'il parle avec elle… Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

En arrivant dans la bibliothèque, il la vit, confortablement installée sur une chaise, une bière dans la main, les yeux rivés sur un écran d'ordinateur. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ? Retenant un soupir, il observa le reste de la pièce. Elle était vide. Pas de petit frère aux sous-entendus étranges. Pas d'ange aux foutus yeux trop bleus pour sa santé mentale…

« Les sous-entendus de Sam ne sont pas étranges, simplement véridiques, et tu le _sais_. Et pour les yeux bleus… Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Dès que Cass nous regarde, on est définitivement foutu. On peut déjà pas lui refuser grand-chose, mais dès qu'il nous regarde… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres.

« Comment tu… commença-t-il mais le doigt qu'elle pointa vers sa tête lui fit comprendre, J'oubliais… Même âme… On pense pareil… »

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit du regard lorsqu'il décida de s'installer à ses côtés, non sans une certaine réserve. Elle l'observa longuement, décidant de le laisser entamer la conversation dès qu'il le voudrait. Elle savait que c'était la raison de sa présence. Elle reporta toute son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, se désintéressant du chasseur qui décida que ce serait là un bon moyen d'entamer la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Star Wars… répondit-elle, toujours aussi concentrée, J'avais envie de revoir Harrison Ford dans ses jeunes années. Il faut dire qu'il était quand même sacrément canon. Je crois qu'on aura toujours un petit faible pour lui.

\- Comment ça « on » ? se braqua Dean, ses bonnes résolutions semblant fondre comme neige au soleil

\- Oui, « on », soupira Deana, Ca a été _notre_ premier coup de cœur. Bon, il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Castiel, c'est évident, mais il se défend bien.

\- Mais je…

\- Ecoute Dean… soupira la jeune femme, Soit tu es réellement prêt à discuter avec moi, soit tu préfères encore t'ensevelir sous des montagnes de déni et dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que tu partes. Maintenant. »

Elle but une longue gorgée de bière, évitant toujours de regarder le chasseur. Bordel, qu'il était chiant. Elle ne voulait que l'aider, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris.

« Sache quand même que, si tu continues d'agir comme ça, je suis partie pour rester avec vous un long, très long moment. »

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment tu le sais ?

\- Deux parties d'âmes séparées et en désaccord. A ton avis, quelle serait la seule solution pour que je regagne ma place ? »

Il réfléchit de longues minutes avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit.

« Que j'accepte ce que tu as à me dire. Donc que je sois en accord avec moi-même… » conclut-il

Il la vit acquiescer et retint un grognement. Merde, pourquoi lui ?

Elle s'abstint de faire une remarque, pas certaine que cela ferait avancer leurs affaires. Mais il y allait vraiment, vraiment, y avoir du boulot ! Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si ça faisait plus de trente ans qu'elle le savait…

« Donc… Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? » reprit-il, incertain, et voulant plus que tout mettre un terme à cette mascarade

La réaction qu'il obtint n'était décemment pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendu. Deana laissa sa tête tomber entre ses bras, marmonnant avec hargne il ne savait trop quoi. Mais il était quasiment certain qu'elle l'insultait de tous les noms. Et alors qu'il allait poser une main hésitante sur son épaule, elle se redressa.

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là ? T'es con à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à te dire ?! Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! C'est pas à moi de faire encore un pas vers toi, c'est à toi d'avoir des couilles et d'oser affronter ce que tu penses réellement !

\- Mais, je…

\- Et arrête avec tes « Mais je… » ! Tu me fais royalement chier Dean ! Je te vois te détruire à petit feu mais non, monsieur se laisse dériver quand même, parce que c'est tellement plus simple ! Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de te cacher derrière ta putain de lâcheté ?!

\- Ma lâcheté t'emmerde ! s'échauffa Dean dont la colère de son inconscient semblait déteindre sur lui aussi, Et je vais parfaitement bien !

\- Mais bien sûr ! ironisa Deana, C'est pour ça que tu te crispes quand j'embrasse Cass, que tu frôles la crise cardiaque quand je reconnais à quel point il est sexy, que tu tentes à tout prix de me faire taire quand je suis à deux doigts de dire que je l'ai…

\- Mais tu vas la boucler ?!

\- TU VOIS ?! » rugit la jeune femme

Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient mis debout tous les deux, s'affrontant du regard, se crachant leur rage à la figure.

« Dès que tu essaies d'être honnête avec toi-même, tu _fuis_ ! La vérité te fait peur ! Et ça fait des années que ça dure ! Tu encaisses sans arrêt ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te fatiguer !

\- Et si je suis heureux comme ça ?! » siffla Dean

Elle éclata de rire.

« Heureux ? _Heureux ?!_ Tu veux faire avaler ça à qui ? A Sammy ? Il ne nous croit pas ! A Cass ? Lui non plus on ne peut pas le duper ! Sauf peut-être sur ce que tu ressens pour lui. Pour, ça chapeau l'artiste. T'es un pro !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire à la fin ?! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ?!

\- Avec ta manie de te cacher, tu ne pourras de toute façon jamais être en paix ! Tu ne comprends pas que si je te harcèle à ce point, c'est parce que je veux t'aider ?!

\- M'aider à quoi ?! »

Les yeux de Dean brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur.

« A m'accepter moi ? continua-t-il, acerbe, A accepter _mes sentiments_ ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et allait ouvrir la bouche avant d'être interrompue.

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?! enchaîna-t-il, presque hystérique, Que je suis fou amoureux de lui ? Mais que j'ai peur des sentiments, quels qu'ils soient ? Que j'ai peur de les perdre tous les deux, Sam et lui ? Qu'ils sont la seule raison que j'ai encore de me battre ? Que mon bonheur ne m'intéresse pas tant que, eux, sont heureux ?! Hein ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?! »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et il baissa le regard, son cœur battant la chamade, avant de réaliser. Il n'avait quand même pas dit (enfin _hurlé_ serait plus exact) ça ? Si ?

« Oui… »

Ce mot, à peine murmuré, accapara toute son attention et il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle le regardait, ses iris étrangement brillantes, et il jura qu'un poids étrange s'ôtait de sa poitrine… Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas vers lui. Prudemment. Comme si elle craignait de l'effrayer.

« Dean… murmura-t-elle en posant une main douce sur ce visage qui ne cessait de la fixer, ébahi, Maintenant, dis-moi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as essayé de me faire taire ce matin ? »

Il se perdit dans ce vert si familier. Comme s'il s'observait dans un miroir. Un reflet si familier et pourtant étrangement différent. Lui sans être lui.

« Parce que… souffla-t-il, déstabilisé, Parce que tu avais raison… Ce que tu as dit, tout ce que tu as dit, je l'avais… Je l'avais déjà…

\- …pensé, se permit-elle de compléter la phrase, Mais que tu as préféré le…

\- …dissimuler au fin fond de ma tête et arrêter d'y penser. Parce que j'avais peur…

\- …de ce que cela pourrait impliquer. Peur…

\- …d'espérer quelque chose. Peur d'envisager une relation avec lui. Peur de…

\- …prendre le risque avec lui. Peur d'être…

\- …rejeté. Par lui. Par Sam. »

Elle déposa sa main libre sur l'autre joue du chasseur qui sembla soudainement envahi d'une lourde tristesse.

« Dean…

\- J'ai l'impression de faire preuve d'un égoïsme sans nom. Je veux dire… Tu m'as vu ? Tu _nous_ as vus ? On est marqué. Torturé. Est-ce qu'il reste quoi que ce soit de beau en nous ? Et on voudrait imposer ça à un ange ? A quelqu'un qui s'est sacrifié un nombre incalculable de fois pour nous… Quelqu'un qu'on a fait souffrir tout autant de fois. Cass mérite tout l'amour du monde, mais pas le nôtre. Et Sam… Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit en sécurité. Et je pourrais pas supporter qu'il me juge, qu'il me tourne le dos…

\- Dean, le coupa Deana avec plus d'autorité, Combien de fois Sam a-t-il fait des sous-entendus loin d'être subtils sur ta relation avec Cass ? »

L'interrogé fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y pensait…

« Bien trop souvent… admit-il, Mais ça ne veut pas dire que…

\- S'il te plaît. Sam est notre frère. On le connaît trop bien tous les deux. Lui et sa…

\- …tolérance, son ouverture sur tous les sujets, reconnut-il

\- Et puis, continua-t-elle, Tu tiens au bonheur de ton frère. Combien de chances qu'il veuille le tien également… »

Il soupira avant de répondre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« 100% de chances…

\- Alors, si tu devais être avec Cass, on est d'accord pour dire que Sam serait…

\- …content pour nous. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que celui de Dean ne se fane légèrement.

« Mais, et si Cass ne m'aime pas ? Il n'a jamais montré que…

\- Dean. Ne recommence pas. Tu as vu les signes. Tu as juste refusé de croire qu'ils pouvaient être révélateurs de plus.

\- Que…

\- Fais ce que je t'ai dit. Accepte. »

Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Les longs regards échangés, les sacrifices, l'ange qui le retrouvait quoi qu'il advienne, qui l'avait choisi avant même sa propre famille, ses arrivées immédiates quand il l'appelait, la façon dont il avait semblé être heureux que Deana flirte avec lui… Il sentit ses joues rougir au souvenir alors qu'une étrange sensation naissait également dans son ventre.

« Mais… Il n'a jamais agi avec moi comme il l'a fait avec toi aujourd'hui, voulut-il contester

\- Certes, mais la différence entre nous deux c'est que…

\- …tu n'as eu aucun problème à lui manifester ton intérêt, comprit-il directement, Contrairement à moi qui ai plutôt eu tendance à le tenir à l'écart… »

Elle hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pas étonnant qu'il soit réceptif quand on ne dissimule pas combien…

\- …on l'aime… »

Deana posa son front contre celui de Dean, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Exactement… » souffla-t-elle

Il ne répondit rien alors qu'il réalisait soudainement combien ils avaient tous deux été sur la même longueur d'onde ces derniers instants, finissant les phrases de l'autre, comprenant ce que chacun voulait dire. Est-ce que cela signifiait ce qu'il croyait ce que cela signifiait ?

« Tu réfléchis trop, s'amusa Deana, Mais oui, ça veut bien dire ça… »

Elle s'écarta et plongea encore une fois ses prunelles vertes dans celles du chasseur.

« Pour la première fois, on est arrivé à être d'accord tous les deux. Est-ce que tu te sens mal pour autant ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il, à demi gêné, Plutôt… Libéré…

\- Tu vois ? conclut-elle, M'écouter, ce n'est pas si mal. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, profitant du léger rire qui échappa à son interlocuteur.

« J'ose espérer que tu le feras plus souvent à l'avenir, reprit-elle, Et avant que je ne redevienne immatérielle, je vais te redonner le même conseil que j'essaie de te hurler depuis des années… »

Il l'observa avec attention, attendant ses derniers mots.

« Accepte d'être heureux. Tu as le droit au bonheur. Plus que n'importe qui. »

Il sourit timidement en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue, scellant leur au revoir. Quand il les rouvrit, Deana avait disparu, imprimant une étrange amertume dans ses veines jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix ne résonne au fond de sa tête.

 _Maintenant qu'on est d'accord, Dean Winchester, fonce. Tu vas choper Cass, le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser comme si ta vie en dépendait. Immédiatement ! Vous avez perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça._

Il sourit et sortit de la bibliothèque.

oOo

Il ne savait pas qui avait initié le baiser, et à dire vrai, il s'en foutait. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir appelé Castiel, d'avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent collées sans qu'aucun des deux ne puisse certifier avec précision à qui en incombait la responsabilité. Cependant, il arrivait encore à visualiser le sourire plus qu'amusé de Sam qui était apparu pendant un bref instant à leurs côtés avant de repartir tout aussi vite, n'ayant absolument pas envie d'être le témoin de leur présente activité.

Et en ce moment, la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser, c'était le corps de l'ange appuyé avidement contre le sien, leurs mains qui étaient parties dans une découverte frénétique de l'autre et son souffle qui lui manquait alors que la chaleur gagnait chaque fibre de son être. Il eut vaguement conscience d'être plaqué contre un mur avant que l'ardeur des baisers de l'ange ne vienne à nouveau faire disparaître toutes ses inhibitions. C'était… Sauvage. Torride. Et il adorait ça.

Il laissa libre accès à son cou quand il sentit les lèvres de Castiel y imprimer une traînée brûlante. Son cœur accéléra, sa peau devint incandescente, son sang de la lave... Il était en ébullition. Chaque parcelle de son corps était devenue ultrasensible, réagissant au toucher gourmand de l'ange, crépitant sous ses attentions fiévreuses.

 _Je te l'avais bien dit. Electrique._

Dean sourit avant qu'un gémissement ne lui échappe…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Un peu délirant tout ça, je vous l'accorde :) J'espère vous avoir amusés malgré tout !**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
